Bluenette Menace
by Working-On-Sanity
Summary: I thought I was doing okay. School was great, girls were good, and I had settled in pretty well. But just when everything is perfect, a blue-haired sissy steps in to ruin it all. And it's like he's making a joke of my entire existence. Kojirō/Sasuke, Naruto & Pokémon crossover, alternate universe.


**BLUENETTE MENACE**

**Summary: **I thought I was doing okay. School was great, girls were good, and I had settled in pretty well. But just when everything is perfect, a blue-haired sissy steps in to ruin it all. And it's like he's making a joke of my entire existence. Kojirō/Sasuke, Naruto & Pokémon crossover, alternate universe.

**Author's Note: **I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I really enjoyed it. I'm doing something different, something I'm not very used to, yet––writing in the first person perspective, writing in Sasuke's point of view, and writing in the present tense. I'm trying to push myself out of my comfort zone, and this did exactly that. I am not comfortable at all.

Also, why I suddenly craved writing Sasuke/James is beyond me. I was at a funeral when the idea struck. It's a bad omen. Anyway, James will be addressed as "Kojirō" during the duration of the story, the reason being only that an English name amongst a bunch of Japanese names (a.k.a the _Naruto _cast) would look odd. Also, the Sasuke/Kojirō business is mostly one-sided until later.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_A Little Bit Scared_

"Hey, hey, Sasuke. Sasuke!"

Naruto's voice rushes as a hoarse whisper past my ear, and I lift my hand to swat at him. This is really all I need, right now, Naruto hanging over my shoulder while I try to memorize the fourth chapter of my basic science textbook. I should have read it yesterday, but I can blame that on Naruto, too, since he was at my apartment the whole time playing _my _video games. And really, who can study with him around?

"Buzz off, stupid," I hiss, turning my head to glare at him. He, of course, should be sitting at his own desk, bent over his books to finish his spelling assignment. It was just plain unavoidable that he would get up, wandering around to bug me and my classmates while our teacher Iruka is gone. I glance up from my work, squinting at the clock suspended above the teacher's desk.

"You really need to go over there and do part of your homework, at least," I suggest, more for my own sake than Naruto's. He gives me an incredulous look before leaning over the back of the bench, his thin wrists dangling from his oversized shirt sleeves.

"Naw. Master Iruka's letting me have an extension for the quiz. I can do it later," he says nonchalantly. I'm filled with a surge of hatred toward Iruka for unknowingly giving Naruto the opportunity to annoy me.

"Well," I say slowly, scraping my mind for anything that will deter Naruto, "if you sit here with me, Sakura might think you're trying to stay away from her. That's what she does to stay away from _you._"

Naruto immediately spins around to scan the rows of benches, searching for a sign of his self-proclaimed "girlfriend." When he finally catches sight of the familiar strawberry blonde, he slumps with relief, his hair falling over his forehead. He shakes it from his eyes, a habit that makes me think he looks like a wet dog shaking its fur out.

"You scared me, Sasuke," Naruto says accusingly. "I thought she was stomping over here to smack me a good one."

"Too bad she wasn't." I sigh in disappointment, trying to sound grownup, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth in the same disapproving sound my teacher makes all the time. "I would've hugged her if she did. Anything to get rid of you. I actually would stoop that low."

I didn't realize that my voice was so loud, but it must have been, because I can hear the rattling of the bench as Sakura slides out. The bottoms of her sandals slap noisily against the floor as she recklessly races to me, clenching her fingers around the back of my seat. I close my eyes, breathing a sigh through my nose, wondering how I'm to manage digging my way out of this one.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks eagerly, lurching forward until her head is right beside mine and the cut ends of her hair brushes my shoulder, tickling me. I pretend to not notice. "I heard you and Naruto talking, but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard you say something about...?"

She lets her sentence hang, waiting with held breath for me to finish for her.

"I said if you throttled Naruto, I would hug you," I say, knowing it's useless to hesitate. I know she won't really hurt Naruto enough to injure him, but giving her the temptation is amusing. A grin tickles my mouth, but I press my lips together to hold my frown steady while Sakura swerves her angry glare toward Naruto.

"I should've known you had something to do with it," Sakura says in a mutter, stalking away. I'm sure she would have at least buried her fist into Naruto's face if we weren't in school, but as it is, Sakura's one of the better students and rarely gets into trouble. I like that about her––in fact, if she didn't seem so airy and single-minded all the time, I would like her a lot more. My only real problem with her is that she's a lot like her friend Ino. Both of them have crushes on me, and they don't bother to hide the fact. The thing is, they always act jittery and silly around me––personally, I think flirting is stupid. But I guess everyone wants what they can't have.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto pokes his forefinger roughly into my ribs, jolting my arm and causing my hand to shake. My pencil slides over the paper, leaving an ugly graphite mark over my writing. A bubble of anger swells into my throat, but I do my best to wrestle it back before Iruka returns to announce the end of our free study session. I flip my pencil around, scrubbing the eraser over the long line while Naruto keeps whispering my name against my ear. It feels like a fly buzzing around my head that I can't get rid of.

I brush away the flecks of pink eraser dust, sighing heavily before I turn to face Naruto.

"What is it?" I ask tiredly, tired of his endless jabbering. "Make it quick. I still have work to finish."

"Gee, Sasuke." Uncomfortably, Naruto squeezes one eye shut, scratching the top of his head in embarrassment. "No need to snap at me. I was just wondering if you were going to get dinner at that new noodle bar. If you are, could I... you know, maybe come with you?"

"Sure. If you want to." I really don't want to have a dinner with Naruto to look forward to, but Naruto is the type of person who will ask constantly until someone gives him the answer he wants to hear. I've learned that about him from experience, and I'm not in the mood to listen to his voice for very long.

"Hey, Naruto." Inspiration strikes me, and I secretively crook my finger in a silent command for Naruto to come closer. He does, stretching over my bench and craning his neck to squint into my face.

"If you sit down and study for that quiz, I'll pay for your dinner. Okay?" I intended to pay for him anyway, since he always splurges what little money he has on useless junk instead of saving it for necessities. But telling him that in the form of a bribe appeals more to my strict nature.

Naruto's face scrunches thoughtfully, reminding me somewhat of a cauliflower, and I can tell he's conflicted between obeying me or continuing to annoy me. At last, a bright flash runs through his eyes, and he grins gratefully. He tosses one arm around my shoulders, pulling me tightly against his neck and shaking me affectionately.

"Thanks, Sasuke," he says, his smile slurring his words. As touched as I am by the gesture, I slam my elbow into his side, pushing him away. He grits his teeth over a grunt, staggering back. I know I've succeeded when he creeps away, loosely cupping his palm over his new bruise while muttering something about "idiot friends."

A feeling of satisfaction warms me, and I can feel my mouth shape into a crooked smirk. I contentedly close my science book, sliding it over my desk and tucking my pencil behind my ear. I plan on easing back into the bench to doze for a few minutes, now that the opportunity has arisen, but just as I cross my ankles and swipe my bangs away from my forehead, Iruka scurries into the room.

I raise my eyebrow with interest. Iruka is flighty at best, and he reminds me of Naruto in the sense that he refuses to stand still, ever. But he seems especially fidgety now––no doubt he just came back from Kakashi's office. I don't ever think of what kind of conversations Iruka has with our principal, since it doesn't have anything to do with me, but it must have been a touchy one today.

Iruka paces to his desk, riffles through some papers, and tosses them aside. He pauses for a moment, rubbing his thumb over his chin as he stares into the distance. Just as I think I've worked up the nerve to ask him what's wrong, he swivels around on his heel, sweeping from the classroom in a skinny little blur.

"Man! What was with _that_?" Naruto's loud voice breaks the silence. I didn't notice how quiet it is. Is everyone else wondering about Iruka, too? A soft buzz of conversation fills the room, and I shift in my seat nervously. Iruka's behavior would not have affected me, but knowing that everyone is worried makes my stomach knot. I begin to tap my fingers against the top of my desk, restlessly swinging my legs.

"Do you think Master Kakashi said something to him?"

I twist around in my seat to find the source of the question. Two benches behind me sits Tenten––she absentmindedly pats her palm against her clumps of hair, smoothing the loose strands as if she isn't quite concerned. Her carelessness gives me a mild sense of comfort, and I feel kind of stupid for even worrying about it in the first place.

"I wouldn't know," I say. "Kakashi's different from most of the other superiors. And Iruka's scared of him, anyway. Kakashi could invite him out for lunch and he'd flutter around like a nauseated bird."

Tenten snorts out an unladylike snicker, not bothering to muffle it against the back of her hand. "Well, I doubt it's much important, whatever it is. Master Iruka has always been easily stirred up. He's a great teacher, and all, but I just wish he'd learn to control himself."

I realize that everyone has gone silent yet again, listening to the conversation between me and Tenten. I assume they are just as calmed by Tenten's nonchalance as I am, so I agreeably turn back to face the front of the room and try to forget about it.

In seconds, Iruka darts back through the open door, his ponytail sprouting several pencils and a coat of sweat covering his forehead. I sigh, dropping my elbows to the desk to cup my chin in my hands. In a way, I hope Iruka _is _excited about something significant. Then I wouldn't feel bad for being worried.

I watch him carefully as he returns to his desk, plucking the same stack of papers free. He gropes along his ponytail, removing one of the pencils, and immediately begins to write. When I narrow my eyes, I can see his signature among the rest of the cluttered scribbles. He often spends much of his time signing reports and letters and the like, and I relax a bit as I remember how normal this routine is.

"Class," Iruka announces abruptly, still looking down at his papers, "although normally we take our soccer warmups during this time, today we'll have to skip it."

There is a chorus of deflated whines at this information, and even I feel disappointed. I enjoy playing on our soccer team, and I look forward to practices. Despite that, though, I want to hear what took the place of our practice.

"We're having a new student coming in," Iruka continues, flipping through his papers. "He should be finished filling out forms in Master Kakashi's office, soon, so you can meet him then. It should only take a minute, so be patient."

The news is interesting. Usually we don't have new students in the middle of the school year. We just live in that sort of small town no one ever moves to. Everyone knows everyone––even people like me, who tend to stay out of crowds. I admit it––I kind of want to meet the new student. There's a small chance that's he's actually a great guy, who doesn't know I have two weird best friends named Naruto and Sakura.

"Sa-su-ke!" Naruto hisses my name in broken syllables, and I wince a little before wrenching around to glare at him.

"What is it this time?" I ask sourly. I can always count on Naruto to stomp all over my pleasant moods.

"You want to put an eraser over the door?"

I pause, considering, before snapping back at him, raising my hand in a gesture of disbelief.

"Why would you even_ try_ that?" I ask. "You pulled that prank on Kakashi last year. I don't need to remind you about what happened."

I feel a bit like I'm protecting the new student. That's not like me to do, but like I said, I'm a little excited about his arrival. I don't want Naruto to give him a negative first impression of me or my class, and Naruto most certainly will try it. It's not really any kind of meanness in Naruto that makes him so rowdy; he just never thinks about the potential consequences of his actions.

"Naruto, just shut up, okay?" I finally say.

Surprised by my outburst, Naruto sinks down in his seat, sulking. I don't feel any sympathy toward him. He'll recover soon, as he always does. He manages to get over being offended very easily. That's probably the only thing about him I admire, though I will never tell _him _that.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Sakura, looking alert, rests her elbows on her desk and leans over, peering down at me.

"A new student," I say patiently, knowing that's not the answer she wants. Her face tightens in a quizzical expression, but she doesn't have time to reply, because Iruka suddenly scampers in bearing another armload of files and manila envelopes. An instant later, an unfamiliar figure paces in behind him.

"Alrighty, can I get everyone to look up here?" Iruka's voice is firm, showing that he means business, but he didn't need to say anything, because everyone's attention is already focused on the boy that is slinking behind Iruka.

_This is the new student? _I think, frowning as I scrutinize him. His eyes gleam like flimsy little green pinwheels in the light, and he holds himself up straight and tall, almost awkwardly so. He seems anxious––he pinches a clump of his blue hair between his fingers, plucking at it uneasily. There's nothing very unusual about him, I notice, other than how old he seems. Not as old as an adult, of course, but definitely older than I am. All of us in the class are twelve or thirteen, and this guy appears to be fifteen, perhaps even sixteen. Okay, he can't be the student––maybe he's a teacher's assistant or a substitute or something.

I sit upright, watching him carefully. Iruka deposits his papers on his desk before flitting to the boy's side, and he drapes his arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Okay, kids," he says loudly, raising his voice to ensure that we're paying attention. All eyes rivet on him, and he coughs uneasily. "Um, this is our visiting student, Kojirō. He's moved here recently with his girlfriend, and I want all of you to welcome him into our school. Do you want to say anything, Kojirō?"

Kojirō smiles tentatively, his wide eyes darting from side to side as he surveys the classroom. He doesn't stop smiling as he introduces himself, his voice cracking frequently and certainly foreign.

"I'm Kojirō," he says quietly, despite Iruka's having just introduced him. "I moved to this part of the country to finish my education, which is why I'm in this class instead of the class with the other sixteen-year-old kids. I guess you all were wondering why I'm so much older than you, huh? Older, but not as smart."

He laughs softly, and the sound is quiet and almost more of a giggle than a laugh. I instantly think of Sakura––Kojirō definitely sounds a lot like her. His voice must not have changed, yet.

"I dropped out of school a few years ago, though, to get a job in my hometown," Kojirō continues. "I only did it so I could make enough money to support myself and my girlfriend Musashi while she went to school. We switched, though, so now Musashi is working while I go to school."

He stops, as if unsure of how to go on, but knowing that something else needs to be said. He casts a beseeching glance toward Iruka, and Iruka deftly eases the tension.

"Thank you, Kojirō," he says kindly. "We're so glad to have you with us. Okay, kids, since we have a bit of extra time, how about we use it so all of you can introduce yourselves to Kojirō?"

Though Iruka clever disguises the request as a question, no one doubts it is an order. Unwillingly, one by one, the students automatically stand up to recite their name and age. Their voices drone in my ears, and I nearly miss seeing Iruka point at me.

I rouse myself to my feet, slouching to slide my hands into my baggy pockets. I feel almost like a performer on stage with everyone staring at me, some even twisting around in their seats to look.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," I say flatly, trying to mask my embarrassment. "I'll be thirteen in a few months."

I'm glad to plop back down into my bench. I press my elbows to the desk, cupping my chin in my palms. Iruka continues jabbing his finger toward every pupil, but rather than politely nodding at them as they speak, Kojirō stares at me curiously.

I avert my gaze for a brief instant, just to pretend I don't realize he's looking at me so intently. But when I glance back at him, he is still watching me with interest brightening his delicate features. He tightens his shoulders suddenly, and an expression of pure shyness darkens his face. He lowers his head, a flush tainting his ears and nose a mottled shade of pink.

I glare down at him, narrowing my eyes to see if he really is that humiliated by being caught staring. I'm not experienced in detecting strange emotions, but it's too obvious that Kojirō is acting _coy._ I can spot that attitude easily, since Sakura and Ino and most of the other girls act the same way around me. Not that I blame them, but still, Kojirō is a boy. Boys don't bat their eyes and stick out their hips.

_Is he doing that on purpose? _I wonder, shifting around uncomfortably. Kojirō peeks up at me from beneath his thick eyelashes, completely oblivious to the other students introductions of themselves. It's almost as if he is unaware of them, noticing no one but me, like we're the only two people in the room.

And that is unsettling.

_He can't be looking at me, _I think, denying it. _He's looking at someone behind me. _

Casually, I drape my arm over the back of the bench, and I hastily turn to see if anyone else is as affected by Kojirō's stare as I am. Tenten sits between Rock Lee and Neji, all three of them seeming bored. Hinata huddles in the corner seat next to Kiba, focusing on some stain in the ceiling boards. I swallow apprehensively, twisting around to face the front of the room.

The last student must have just finished talking, because Iruka is smiling cheerfully. "Thank you, class. I'm sure Kojirō appreciates your kindness. I know we'll all have an excellent school year with you here with us, Kojirō. We're done here, so you can find a desk and sit wherever you'd like. Our next subject will be math, so you can take this book and have a seat."

Kojirō beams up at Iruka, appearing to be pleased by the offer. "Thank you, sir. I'm very happy to be here."

This is an odd change in behavior. A merry smile lifts Kojirō's lips as he makes his way through the rows of desks, and I freeze as he advances. I hope he isn't coming to sit next to me. The excitement of having a new classmate is wearing off a bit––now I'm just mildly unnerved by him. I thought I would be the one who would show him around, make him feel at home, but he seems to be doing all right on his own.

"Hello."

I lift my head from the top of my desk at the soft voice, and I instantly regret it. Kojirō stands primly at the side of the bench, clutching his new textbook to his flat chest. His smile doesn't waver as I instinctively edge away, cool sweat prickling my neck beneath my shirt collar.

"May I sit here?" Kojirō asks quietly, his eyes round and shiny. He holds his algebra book with one arm, using his free hand to shyly tuck a glossy strand of hair behind his ear. Everyone is staring at us––in the corner of my vision, I can see Sakura gaping. She knows as well as anyone that I dislike sitting near others. This bench was long ago claimed mine and only mine, and everyone has learned that the difficult way. I can practically smell the tension as the rest of the class waits to see my reaction to Kojirō's death wish.

An idea strikes me, and I straighten my posture, sliding over to give Kojirō more room. "If you want to," I whisper, holding my hand against my cheek to direct my words toward him secretively. "It's nice to have you here."

Kojirō's mouth bends in a grin, and he squeezes in beside me, his elbow knocking against mine. I don't know if he notices the contact or not, but he closes his eyes, clenching his fists in his lap.

_I don't really mind having Kojirō here, but he's sort of flaky, _I think. He seems like the type of person I like to be around, though––quiet and content to be out of everyone's way. I can even detect a sort of intelligent gleam in his eyes. I really hope he doesn't continue to show such interest in me, because I kind of want to have a good friend who _isn't _female or annoying. Someone with a character much the opposite of Sakura's or Naruto's, actually.

I settle myself in my seat, feeling the warmth radiating from Kojirō's body. He is huddling beside me, his shoulders drawn up stiffly, a slight grimace twisting his face. I peek at him from beneath the wedge of hair that's fallen over my forehead, and a tingle of worry stings my fingertips. He looks almost nauseous.

_Is he that shy? _I wonder. I clear my throat, before nervously moving closer to gingerly pat his arm. His head snaps up, and he gazes dumbly at me before looking down at my hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. "I mean, if you have to throw up, I don't want you doing it on my shorts. Got it?"

Kojirō nods jerkily, his bangs fluttering around his jawline. "I'm all right," he whispers back. "Thank you. I didn't mean to bother you or anything, Sasuke... that is your name, right?"

His voice is strange. I get the immediate thought that, if a cat could talk, this is how it would sound. Kojirō's voice is soft and husky, almost a purr, but with a singsong quality that sounds a lot like a meow.

"Do you like science?" Kojirō asks suddenly, catching sight of my notebook and essay paper. I feel almost self-conscious with him looking at my schoolwork, but I'm one of Iruka's better students, so I know I've done well on the essay. I ignore the feeling, concentrating on seeming full of confidence.

"Not really," I reply coolly, leaning back in the bench. It creaks loudly, and I flinch, sitting upright when Iruka sends me a questioning glance.

"Your paper looks really good," Kojirō adds awkwardly, when I say nothing more. "You must be smart. I've always liked people who are good in school. I wish I was. Then maybe I could get a good partner."

"A partner?" I repeat, curious in spite of myself. "Like, for projects?"

The lightest of pink blushes spreads thinly over the white skin beneath Kojirō's eyes, meeting directly in the middle of his nose. It's like he's just remember who he's talking to––a stranger.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbles. He stares ahead at Iruka, falling silent, and he doesn't try speaking to me anymore.

I don't have a clue as to why Kojirō is behaving so oddly. I discreetly move away from him, trying valiantly to ignore the fact that I am the target of many sharp glares.

Okay, so Kojirō has already latched on to somebody, that somebody being me. It always happens––a kid is new in a school or city, and he'll always seek out someone who is not apt to brush him away. But eventually, the new kid mingles with everyone and forgets about the one who helped him feel more comfortable.

That's how it's going to be. I just hope I can convince everyone likewise.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Romance? Not yet. There might be very mild Sasuke/Sakura along with KojiSasu, and maybe Naruto/Sasuke if you so choose to interpret it in such a way.

I noticed while writing that Sasuke is somewhat out of character, but I do have an excuse for that. (I still need a lot of practice, and I hope to learn to get his thoughts right.) I've never written in his point-of-view before, and one must keep in mind that he is twelve years old. Just skimming on the edge of puberty––he's clumsy, awkward, growing too fast to keep up with himself, and eager to be accepted by his peers. Even though he's Sasuke, the superhuman emotionless rock, he still must have felt the same way as all preteens do. I know the feeling well, having just escaped the worst of puberty.

As I mentioned, I'm very new to this writing style, but I am eager to learn how it works. Any advice would be much appreciated and your generosity commended.


End file.
